Not Just Background Noise
by aviatorsandjackd
Summary: Faye Fairchild comes from a prestigious pureblood family. As such she was expected to be sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw at the least. But instead Faye wound up in Hufflepuff. Watch as she navigates the halls of Hogwarts and tries to survive the Second Wizarding War - without her family. She may not be Harry Potter, but she's not just background noise.


**A/N: Hi guys. I've been threatened to be reported by some user... lame much - mind your own business you know? Anyway i'm rewriting this as just about my OCs - if you have any questions/ were in them middle of submitting an OC please PM me and I will explain... I haven't written the first chapter yet so i'm keeping up the snippet and the bios so you can get a feel of all of the characters. :)**

* * *

**Royce Fairchild – "I like to think of myself as a role-model for a true Pureblood" (AGE: 17 – YEAR 7 – HEAD BOY)**

The eldest of the Fairchild brood – Royce feels a responsibility to look after his younger siblings. Of course after the mishap of Faye's first year Royce has decided to limit his responsibility to the true purebloods of his family. Royce is much more mature than his other siblings – but chock that up to age. Royce is ready to leave Hogwarts and continue the war his parents started at whatever cost.

**Atticus Fairchild – "I have expectations – meet them."**

**(AGE: 16 – YEAR 6 – CAPTIAN OF SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM)**

The second born son and twin of Natasha. For most pureblooded families that would be unfortunate – but not so for Atticus. With his parents' attention focused on Royce, Atticus is free to spend his time philandering and practicing Quidditch. As captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team Atticus hopes to pursue that in his later years. Until then he's happy to appease his parents and support the Dark Lord.

**Natasha Fairchild – "Watch and learn boys – watch and learn."**

**(AGE: 16 – YEAR 6 – PREFECT OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE)**

Natasha is Atticus' twin sister. They share the same good looks and charming personality, it just so happens that unlike Atticus, Natasha is much more concerned with her public image. Natasha's goal is to marry into a well off family and hopefully indulge her darker desires with the help of the Dark Lord.

**Faye Fairchild – "I think there's more to this than what I'm seeing."**

**(AGE: 15 – YEAR 5 - DISSAPIONTMENT)**

Faye grew up believing that the Pureblood way was the right way. She never learned different until she stepped into Diagon Alley to shop for her first year at Hogwarts. She got separated from her family and was picked up by the Weasleys, supposive blood-traitors. They were kind to her – Faye wondered if there was more to the world than what she was taught. That is how Faye ended up in Hufflepuff.

**Adrian Fairchild – "I know everything about everyone. Even about you."**

**(AGE: 14 – YEAR 4 – YOUNGEST SON)**

Adrian is the youngest of the Fairchild brood. He's the quietest of the bunch but what he lacks in social skills he makes up for observance. Adrian watches his friends and family with ease and observes their traits, quirks and weaknesses. He uses the information he gathers to his advantage – which is one of the reasons he was sorted into Slytherin to his parents pride.

* * *

**So that's that! I wanted to share with you guys a snippet from the first chapter:**

"We're not the _Blacks,_" my mother snapped ferociously at my older brother. "We don't disown!" I could imagine Royce's face as mum yelled at him. I could imagine his handsome face marred with a sneer as he listened to mum's yelling.

"Well father's going to make you do something!" Royce snapped. He was furious with her, "And he won't stand for a blood traitor in this house." There was a crash from inside the room and I jumped away from the wooden door just as it swung open. Royce slammed the door behind him and let out a frustrated growl as he tugged as he blonde hair. His dark blue eyes trailed over me and his face formed into a disgusting sneer. I watched my older brother with slight horror, I wasn't sure if he was going to hex me or not – although that was more of Atticus' style. He locked eyes with me and shoved me back,

"Filthy blood-traitor," he snapped as he walked passed me down the stairs.

I was twelve when that incident happened. I was fourteen now, headed into fourth year of Hogwarts. As the years progressed my families treatment of me got worse – I was all but ignored aside from the occasional shove at home. I suppose it was expected. I was a blood traitor, as good as dead to them. If my father and eldest brother had their way I would have been abandoned at the side of the road. It was only my mother's small shred of love that kept me clothed and fed. Although occasionally I wished I had been abandoned, the silence every summer was heart-breaking. I was Faye Fairchild – the youngest daughter of Nicolas Fairchild, a pureblood wizard with connections to the House Slytherin and the Dark Lord. Every member of my family has been sorted into Slytherin – everyone except me. I know what you're thinking – I'm in Gryffindor right? Wrong. Ravenclaw then? I wish I was in Ravenclaw, I suppose my parents would have been okay with one of their children being in the house known for producing brilliant wizards. So what house am I in? Hufflepuff. That's right, I Faye Fairchild have been placed in Hufflepuff House.


End file.
